Return of Aggregor
Return of Aggregor is the third episode of Ben 10: Unlimited Omniverse Plot Kevin: Ben, fetch me a soda. Ben: Do it yourself, lazy goose. Kevin: Or I'll Upchuck you. Ben: What? I was just kidding, one soda for Kevin Ethan Levin. Then Ben ran away. At the kitchen- Ben: I wish I had the Omnitrix back then I will- Then some one bursted into the house. Ben: Who are you? Some one: It's me, Tennyson. Your osmosian friend took the power away from me but I AM BACK! Ben: Aggregor? Some one: Yes, I am suprised you remember me, Tennyson. Then Kevin comes as he turns to Heatblast. Heatblast: Is it me or is it just hot in here. Then Heatblast fires at Aggregor. Heatblast: Score one for Levin and Tennyson team! Aggregor: I'm not done yet! Then Aggregor absorbs the Omnitrix and flies away. Ben: That's it. Then Ben calls Azmuth from the Omnitrix. Ben: Give the watch to me. Azmuth: You fools, just let Aggregor away! Heatblast: Yeah, but he'll be back for more. Azmuth: Aggregor is after this human child Jane who weild The Mitalion. Ben: What is that? Then Heatblast reverts to Kevin. Kevin: Yeah, what he said. Azmuth: It is an device that lets you to travell in dimensions. Kevin: Who created it? Azmuth: OF COURSE I DID, YOU FOOLS. Ben: Why is everyone after your creations? Azmuth: Go find Jane, she'll be in 15, Surrey Street. Ben: Whatever. Then Azmuth dissapears. Ben: Omnitrix, code ten twentythree. Omnitrix: Code, correct. Voice recognised, Ben Tennyson. Ben: Come on my wrist. Omnitrix: Command in process. Then Omnitrix jumps on Ben's wrist. Ben: AWESOME! Kevin: Not cool. Then next scene you'll see Ben and Kevin knocking on the door. Ben: Jane? You there? The door opens and Ben and Kevin see Jane hiding behind the sofa. Ben: It's okay. Kevin: Yeah, it's Kevin and Ben Tennyson. Jane: I know you, you are the teen who weilds the Omnitrix. Ben: And you weild the Mitalion. Jane: How'd you know? Ben: Azmuth told. Jane: You meant that intelligent cute frog? Ben: In a way. Kevin: No time for chatting, Aggregor is coming to take the Mitalion from you. Jane: I won't give him. Ben: You don't have to. Then Aggregor busts in. Ben: Finnally some action. Then Ben turns to Wildmutt. Aggregor: Give me The Mitalion, Wielder of The Mitalion. Jane: NEVER! Then Jane jumps across the room and kicks Aggregor from the back. Kevin: Whoa! Then Kevin absorbs metal and turns his hand to a gun and shoots Aggregor. Aggregor: You will fail! Then Wildmutt scratched him on the back. Aggregor: Not the back again! Then Kevin shoots him on the back. Aggregor: Oww! You fools, have made your last mistake. Then Aggregor shoots them all except for Wildmutt who escaped. Wildmutt: Grrrrrr! At the Prison- Aggregor: Give me the Mitalion. Then Bullfrag busts in the prison. Bullfrag: Did anyone miss me? Kevin: Not really. Jane: Yeah. Kevin: Prison is like hell. Bullfrag: You were only in there for 10 minutes. Kevin: Now what we will do? Jane: Probably we kick Aggregor's butt now. Bullfrag: Use the mitalion and bring Ben 23 here. Then in a jiffy they returned. Ben 23: Why am I here? Bullfrag: To kick butts. Ben 23: I'm in! Then he turns to Giant Manster. Aggregor: Oh-oh. Then Ben turns to Way Big. Aggregor: Is this gonna hurt? Then Kevin absorbs the red metal part of Way Big. Aggregor: I'll take that as a yes. Then Giant Manster steps on Aggregor, Kevin smacks him, Jane kicks him and Way Big throws him in outer space. Giant Manster: AWESOME! Way Big: Let's go grab some chilly fries now. Jane: Ok. Kevin: Better. Giant Manster: Okey-dokey. THE END Aliens Used *Heatblast (By Kevin) *Wildmutt *Bullfrag *Giant Manster (By Ben 23) *Way Big Characters *Ben *Kevin *Azmuth *Jane *Ben 23 Villians *Aggregor Trivia *Ben gets The Omnitrix back from Kevin *Aggregor returns *Ben 23 makes his debut in BTUO Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Omniverse